Controls
Most Carmageddon games feature a controls menu. This screen lets the player change the default keys/buttons for each action. This page will explain the different controls available in the Carmageddon games as well as their defaults. The default keys/buttons refer to the first configuration scheme. List of controls Accelerate Default: Numpad 8, up arrow in CarmaTDR, X in CarmaPS, A in Carma64 and CarmaGBC. All games. This is the control used to move the car forward, the equivalent to hitting the accelerator on any regular vehicle. If set on an analog stick, the more the player tilts the stick, the faster the car will accelerate. Brake / reverse Default: Numpad 2, down arrow in CarmaTDR, Square in CarmaPS, B in Carma64 and CarmaGBC. All games. This is used to brake the car when it's going forward, like the regular brake on any vehicle. However, once the car is halted, holding this key will make it drive in reverse (automatically switching to the reverse gear, unless specified otherwise). If set on an analog stick, the more the player tilts the stick, the faster it'll accelerate backwards, and the stronger it'll brake. Turn left Default: Numpad 4, left arrow in CarmaTDR, analog left in Carma64, left in CarmaPS and CarmaGBC. All games. Turns the wheels left just like in any other vehicle. If set to an analog stick, the more the player tilts the stick, the more the wheels turn. Turn right Default: Numpad 6, right arrow in CarmaTDR, analog right in Carma64, right in CarmaPS and CarmaGBC. All games. Turns the wheels right just like in any other vehicle. If set to an analog stick, the more the player tilts the stick, the more the wheels turn. Handbrake Default: Spacebar, Triangle in CarmaPS, Z in Carma64, A+B in CarmaGBC. All games. This makes the car break with more force, just like the handbrake on any other vehicle. If used during a turn, it'll make the car spin. *This is bad for the tires in real-life, but not on the games. (Don't try this in the real world!) Gear up Default: Q. CarmaTDR only. Increases the current gear by 1, if it's manual. Gear down Default: W. CarmaTDR only. Decreases the current gear by 1, if it's manual. Reverse gear Default: 0. CarmaTDR only. Switches to reverse gear just like in any other normal car. 1st - 6th gear Default: 1 - 6. CarmaTDR only. Switches to the specified gear just like in any other normal car. View next car Default: M. CarmaTDR only. Makes the camera follow an opponent. Repair Default: Backspace, Circle in CarmaPS, R in Carma64. Not in CarmaGBC nor CarmaMob . Repairs damage caused to the car's bodywork or essential components. This costs you credits, however. *Double-tap to fully repair. Recover Default: Insert, Return in CarmaTDR, R1 in CarmaPS, L in Carma64. Not in CarmaGBC nor CarmaMob . Recovers the car to a previously visited safe spot, on its wheels. Wobble recovery Default: Press and hold R for Recovery and use left and right for Wobble recovery Toggle mouse-look mode Default: L. CarmaTDR only. Toggles the ability to turn the camera using the mouse. Look backwards Default: B. CarmaTDR only. Faces the camera to look back, as if seeing through a rearview mirror. Action Replay .]] Default: Enter. Can't be changed in CarmaTDR. PC games only. Enters/leaves Action Replay mode, in which the player can relive an action that passed seconds ago. Wheelspin Default: Z, C-down in Carma64. Not in CarmaPS, CarmaGBC nor CarmaMob . Makes the wheels of the car turn more than normal. Also useful for other things, like skipping the countdown. Look left Default: Q. Carma only. When in cockpit view, makes the driver look to the left, seeing from the left window. Look forward Default: W. Carma only. When in cockpit view, makes the driver look forward. Look right Default: E. Carma only. When in cockpit view, makes the driver look to the right, seeing from the right window. Cockpit toggle Default: C, C-left quickly in Carma64. Not in CarmaGBC nor CarmaMob. Toggles the cockpit view mode, in which the player sees from the driver's eyes. Map toggle 's map.]] Default: Tab. PC games only. (swipe from left edge in Funsize) Shows/hides the fullscreen map, in which a map of the whole level can be seen. Buy Armour Default: Delete. PC games only. Buys an extra point of Armour. *In Carma, it's only available in net games. Buy Power Default: End. PC games only. Buys an extra point of Power. *Same as above. Buy Offensive Default: Page Down. PC games only. Buys an extra point of Offensive. *Also same as above. Send message Default: ~, X in CarmaTDR. PC games only. Starts writing a message to be sent to everyone. Press Enter to send it. Activate powerup Default: Alt, C-up in Carma64, A+B in CarmaGBC. Not in Carma, CarmaPS nor CarmaMob . Uses the currently select item. Inventory 's inventory.]] Default: ;. Carma2 and CarmaTDR only. Opens/closes the inventory, allowing you to see what items you have. Inventory left Default: A in CarmaTDR. [[Carma2] and CarmaTDR only. Selects the powerup to the left of the current one. Inventory right Default: ], S in CarmaTDR, C-right in Carma64, Select in CarmaGBC. Not in Carma, CarmaPS nor CarmaMob . Selects the powerup to the right of the current one. Use mission powerup Default: Left Control. CarmaTDR only. Uses a mission item. Show driver names Default: N. CarmaTDR only. Displays the opponents' names on top of them. Flap doors Default: Return, D in CarmaTDR. Carma2 and CarmaTDR only. Opens/closes the doors. This is useful if a pedestrian was just about to pass harmless by the side of the car. Horn Default: H, E in CarmaTDR. PC games only. Sounds the horn, alerting and panicking nearby pedestrians. View net players Default: Space. Carma2 only. Shows the screen of another player during multiplayer . Target lock Default: T. Carma2 and CarmaTDR. The HUD will start/stop giving information about the same opponent, independently of another one being closer or not. Cycle cycle Default: Y. Carma2 and CarmaTDR. Locks on a different opponent. Change camera Default: Number keys, C-left in Carma64 and Function keys (F#) in CarmaTDR. Carma2 only. Changes the current camera mode. Change HUD Default: F1, H in CarmaTDR. Carma2 and CarmaTDR. Changes the HUD layout in combinations of the bottom bar being present or not, and size/components of the top bar; in Carmageddon II. In Carmageddon TDR 2000, it just enables/disables it. Mini-map toggle Default: M. Carma2 only. Activates or deactivates the on-screen mini-map. Screen smaller Default: -. (Two keys to the left of the backspace key.) Carma and Carma2. Decreases the viewing screen's size. Screen bigger Default: +. (One key to the left of the backspace key.) Carma and Carma2. Increases the viewing screen's size. Special controls Abort race Key: Ctrl+A. Carma and Carma2. Aborts the race as if the player had chosen the menu option. Quit game Key: Ctrl+Q. Carma and Carma2. Quits the game as if the player had chosen the menu option. This means that it'll ask for confirmation in Carmageddon, but not on its sequel. Move mini-map Key: Shift+Arrow keys. Carma2. Moves the mini-map around. Move preview Key: Arrow keys. Carma and Carma2. Moves the live preview when viewing the map. Reset camera position Key: Left+Right. Carma and Carma2. Places the camera behind the car if the player changed its angle. Also resets the camera to the car when using the Action Replay's manual cam. Cockpit view modes Key: Up or Down. Carma2. When in cockpit camera, press Up to switch to bumper cam and down to return to the driver's eyes. Screenshot Key: Ctrl+D. Carma2. Takes a screenshot (screen d'''ump) and places it on the DATA folder. Save game '''Key: F2. Carma only. Saves the game as if the player had chosen the menu option. This means that in a race, the game will say that the progress will be saved as it was before the race started. Load game Key: F3. Carma only. Loads a game as if the player had chosen the menu option. Gallery Image:C1_controls_menu.png|Carmageddon Image:C2_controls_menu.png|Carmageddon II Image:C3_controls_menu.png|Carmageddon TDR 2000 Image:CPS_controls_menu.png|Carmageddon (PlayStation) Image:C64_controls_menu.png|Carmageddon 64 See also *HUD *Action Replay *Menu Category:Gameplay Category:Lists Category:Menu